ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Song That Calls The Night
is the 3rd episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on July 28th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "A Song That Calls The Night" Synopsis Daichi and Asuna are sent to investigate a string of localized earthquakes. Daichi spots a suspicious woman once they arrive. Not only that, but she then calls forth the monster, Telesdon, from underground. After driving the creature away with flares, the duo are then ordered to look into the identity of the woman. Someone matching her appearance is discovered, but that person is already dead. What will Asuna discover on the trail of this mystery woman? Telesdon and Ultraman X collide in the city at night! Plot The scene opens up with Daichi presenting Asuna with a package she receives in the mail, revealed to be High-Heel Shoes. Asuna is getting a special day off tomorrow and plans on using the day to pamper herself. As Asuna continues on though, Xio is ordered to report to HQ, where they learn that Area T-7B is being struck by several Earthquakes, and Daichi and Asuna are sent to investigate. While investigating an Underground Subway with some workers, Daichi and Asuna notice a noise that sounds like crying, and a mysterious woman wearing sunglasses in it. While trying to evacuate the woman however, the woman screams and the Monster Telesdon appears from behind her, revealing it to be the source of the Earthquakes! Telesdon surfaces in the middle of Kamikura City and rampages, attacking Daichi and Asuna in the process. Despite receiving some assistance from Xio with the Porthos and the Musketty, Telesdon's speedy burrowing ability overwhelms Daichi and Asuna's efforts in stopping the monster, and after tossing them around, Telesdon retreats back underground. Later that night, Xio analyzes what had happened and they take note of the Woman who called forth Telesdon. Wataru speculates that the Woman is from an urban legend known as the "Underground Woman," whose existence is to catch prey by appearing underground and eating them. Despite Asuna's skepticism, Xio immediately looks into researching who the Woman is in a plan to catch her. Daichi studies her scream and (per X's deduction) believes her scream not only is what's controlling Telesdon, but that it is also a scream of sorrow. Meanwhile, the rest of Xio discovers that the Underground Women is going by the alias of "Ryoko Mabuse," a Beauty Salon Manager. Taking advantage of her day off, Asuna (and Daichi) volunteers to go undercover at Ryoko's Salon in order to see if she is the Underground Woman. At the Salon, Asuna and Daichi inform "Ryoko" that the real Ryoko died in an accident two months ago. While questioning her however, Ryoko, revealed to indeed be the Underground Woman paralyzes both of them and makes a hasty retreat. As Daichi and Asuna are left to pursue the Underground Woman, Asuna laments ruining the mission (for wearing high heels causing her to lose her shot,) while Dr. Guruman presents Xio with a new weapon he stylized after Ultraman X's abilities known as the "Ultlaser." Shortly after, more earthquakes begin occurring, revealing that Telesdon is headed for Kamikura yet again. Later that night, Daichi and Asuna confront the Underground Woman yet again and she calls for Telesdon, revealing her intentions to use Telesdon to rid the surface world of the light that shines on it. Telesdon arrive shortly after and resumes its rampage, attemping to kill Daichi and Asuna as well. During the monster's rampage, Asuna is knocked unconcious and Daichi helps her to safety. With Asuna out of harm's way, Daichi transforms into Ultraman X, and the Ultra does battle against Telesdon. Unfortunately, Telesdon's burrowing ability quickly overwhelms Ultraman X and Telesdon pins the Ultra to the ground and begins pummeling him. Luckily, Wataru and Hayato manage to free X by firing Guruman's new Ultlaser at Telesdon, provoking the monster to chase after them. With Telesdon distracted, Rui and Mamoru send their newest data to X, this time on the monster Eleking (while Daichi was studying Telesdon earlier, Rui revealed to him that she was working on getting Eleking's data ready for Ultraman X to use the next he was in battle) and Ultraman X is given another new upgrade: The Eleking Armor! With his new armor ability, Ultraman X turns the tables on Telesdon's abilities and after slamming the monster with the Eleking Armor's whip feature, X destroys Telesdon with Eleking's Electric Shock Wave, and supposedly kills the Underground Woman as well, as she was caught in the blast. While Xio tends to Asuna after finding her however, the Underground Woman reappears, revealing to have survived the blast, and she attempts to kill Asuna. Luckily, Asuna misses being hit, and Wataru and Hayato manage to blast the Underground Woman with their weapons. While going to catch her though, both men discover that the Woman has disappeared, leaving behind her broken sunglasses and Telesdon's Spark Doll. Daichi then recounts that he found a 500-year-old monument at the Subway, hinting that it may have been erected several years ago to seal something away, leaving Xio to ponder her whereabouts and her intentions. Later that night, Asuna is greeted by Daichi, Wataru, and Hayato, who reveal that the reason today was special to Asuna was because it was her birthday. To make up for her ruined day, Xio presents Asuna with a gift: a new pair of shoes. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Starting from this episode, Ultraman X receives the Eleking Armor and uses it for the first time ever. *When Telesdon first appears, the sound effects of his stomping around are those used by Godzilla in the original film from 1954. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes